


Vapid (January 6, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Padmé attends a Senate function. Drabble.Word of the Day: Vapidlacking flavor, zest, animation, or spirit: flat, dull





	Vapid (January 6, 2018)

High society was a veneer of shine and glitter over a core of hollow, dank, festering rot. The Republic, for all that Padmé believed in its ideals, was far from the shining beacon she had seen as a young Senator and even younger Queen of Naboo.

 

She smiled vapidly, clinging on the arm of her escort to this _important Senatorial function_ , seething on the inside at how opulent the dress was, how rich the food, when their troops were suffering and dying in battlefields across the Galaxy.

 

The troops and their Jedi Generals were better company than her Senatorial counterparts, she thought. They were real and solid in a way the Senate, for all its riches, never quite managed to pull off. Yes, there were those among them that truly cared for their constituency, but Padmé felt a creeping cold in the Senate that had nothing to do with the climate controls.

 

She forced her face to maintain its smiling façade, already looking forward to the end of this farce of a function and a return to her comfortable apartments, and from there to time with her husband. Maybe, if she got lucky, she could spend time with him for more than just one night, this once.


End file.
